


Shattering like glass roses

by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: Taiga wakes up feeling numb, but he has to deal with everything.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shattering like glass roses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Kyomoto Taiga!!
> 
> Title from Imitation Rain.

Taiga woke up to an empty hospital room.

His head feels weirdly clear, like there's nothing bothering him. He remember what happened, he knows why he's lying on this bed with limbs hurting and chest heaving. He can see the crash, can hear the sounds, can feel the flaring pains.

He pushes the call button so the doctor can give him more sedative.

Shintaro is a safe choice.

His parents let Shintaro in right after Taiga ask for him, because they've been together all their life, and no one knows Taiga better than Shintaro. If Taiga acts out of limit, Shintaro will side with his parents and scold him. Taiga called Shintaro a traitorーthe younger just shrug him off.

They talked about the drama Shintaro appear on, his first villain role and how much he loves it. They talked about how long it would take for Taiga to heal, when will he start dancing again. Shintaro is bubbly yet always on alert, ready to help if Taiga asks. It's like having a caring brother.

Kochi is calming him down.

He always knows what to say and what to do, and he doesn't bother hiding his worry. It's comforting since Taiga got fed up already with how his parents keep on tiptoeing around him. It's okay for them to be worried and fuss over him. Actually, he prefers that than the glances and whispers.

Kochi asked him right away about everything, from how well he ate recently to how he feels about the medicines. He also answers Taiga sharply when he's being spoiled, just like how he did when Taiga was healthy. He treats Taiga normally. Taiga couldn't feel more grateful for it.

Jesse is cheering him up.

He's not being noisy or anything, just talk about his recent jobs, both variety shows and modeling. Like the others, he asked when will Taiga got discharged from the hospital. It's another question Taiga doesn't have the answer to.

Jesse sang a song, since the doctor still forbids Taiga to sing. He cried a little, because having someone singing here made him miss it a lot more. He told Jesse that he felt relieved after it, and also promised they would compose a new song once the doctors deemed him healthy.

It took Taiga a week before he could see Juri.

Unlike with the others, Taiga has to be the one coming over. Juri's room is on the same floor, but Juri still needs all the machines that Taiga doesn't understand. When he comes in the younger is asleep, so he sat by his bed and wait until Juri wake up.

"Oh, Kyomo. You came."

"Good morning to you too." Taiga sits up straighter when he heard Juri's voice, and he can't help but crack a smile when he sees the younger grinning. "How do you feel?"

"The worst. I can't even feel my legs," Juri's grin is contagious. But it just took a few seconds before that smile disappear. "Well, I should be happy enough to still breathing right now."

Taiga couldn't find a proper reaction to that, so he just reached for Juri's hand and hold it. Juri's nurse reminds him that Juri's emotions might be unstable since it's less than 2 days after Juri wake up, but he didn't expect this. He should have, though.

Juri lost his best friend after all.

It was raining that night, all three of them stuck in the restaurant after grabbing a quick dinner. Kochi, Jesse, and Shintaro ate at the hotel, but Hokuto want to try something that his friend recommended, and Taiga just tags along with Juri since he got nothing else to do anyway.

Juri is good at driving, but it was raining and when Taiga opened his eyes, all he saw is the ground and broken steel. He kept on screaming for help but it took hours until someone found them. They found Taiga and Juri in the crushed car, Hokuto thrown out of the car.

He didn't lose consciousness until they anesthetize him. All the time, he cried for Hokuto.

Taiga tries not to think about it, about the fact that only two of them got out of it alive, and everyone's kind enough not to bring it up. Juri is the only one who's allowed to mention the other, since he's also there in the accident. Taiga can't cry in front of Juri, so he just listens on as the younger start sobbing.

From now on, Juri won't have someone to share a room with. Kochi lost his younger brother, the partner that's been together with him all his career. Shintaro won't have anyone to discuss his drama roles. Jesse lost his number one admirer, the one person who constantly shows his affection to Jesse.

It doesn't feel real.

Taiga feels like Hokuto will walk through the door any second now, clothes weirdly stylish and grinning like a puppy. Hokuto will not give up and left them first, because he's in the middle of a drama filming and they just announce his next role in a movie. Didn't he promise to come to Taiga's next musical stage? Hokuto has a piano solo on their tour, who will sing it if he can't perform anymore?

Taiga thought he still has the chance to laugh with the younger, to watch him perform, to stand by his side on the stage. He thought they still could perform together, all six of them trying to conquer the world. But what is SixTONES without Hokuto, where would the six melodies go if one of them went silent so quickly?

Taiga hasn't asked for Hokuto's forgiveness. He hasn't apologized for pushing Hokuto away when Hokuto finally came around and confess to him. He hasn't told Hokuto that he forgave Hokuto's indecisiveness already, he hasn't answer Hokuto's confession.

He hasn't told Hokuto that he's not the only one in love.

Taiga lost the one chance to finally hold Hokuto tightly like how he wants all this time.


End file.
